Angel's Thief
by egolust92
Summary: Rogue's Future is a head of her, but her past wants to resurfaces. Whats going on here? Maybe M in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes;  
_  
Hey people this is a new story I have been working on I am not delaying my other stories for too long I just cant find the pages that I wrote them on Lol. But hopefully I shall be up and running very soon.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"So how was tonight, Good enough for you?" Rogue said looking over at her boyfriend of one year, as she wrapped the bed sheets around her.

"Rogue stop worrying okay, tonight was great, come here." he said pulling her close too him, "tonight was amazing, I know you might have more worries with this being your first time but it was great, you wanted to take things slow and I'm glad we did because it felt so right. Hey, I love you." he told her making sure she was reassured.

"Okay, I love you too." she said kissing him slightly on the lips.

She curled up closer too him as he wrapped his around her, closing her eyes she took everything that had happened in the last twenty for hours. Rogue felt like she was on cloud nine. This is want she wanted, What she prayed for and now she had it she felt complete. Nothing could ruin what she had.

It was about four in the mourning when awoke, mourning hadn't started as the night sky was still in the heavens. Sitting herself up Rogue looked over to Warren, he was still sound asleep he really was an angel even without the wings which were wrapped around him at the moment. Deciding too get a drink to cleanch her thirst she picked up her panties and his white and now slightly wrinkled dress shirt which she buttoned up to the middle of her breasts showing off some cleavage but no one was here so she didn't have to worry about anyone thinking off a half naked girl walking around the place.

She walked through the long corridors too the kitchen where she picked up a glass from the washing board and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a glass up too the rim, and within half a second half the glass was gone. Placing the orange juice back Rogue took her glass and walked back too the room but as she got closer too the bedroom she noticed the topaz vase that was on a small table next to the main bathroom was missing. Rogue could have sworn that it was there when she was walking past it a minute ago.

She also began to notice that a few other items were missing. Walking down the hallway to the dining room ( Its one of though gigantic Condo's/mansion) Rogue saw slight movement in the shadows, she couldn't see who it was but she could tell it was a man from what she could make out. She reached out and flicked the light switch revealing who this person was.

The male figure froze where he was and slowly turned around to face the person had caught him in the middle of a job.

"My god Gambit, don't you give up, your like a little kid with sticky fingers you touch everything and it just disappears." Rogue shouted at him.

"Well, well, well Chere it's good t' see y' again and Remy is very happy he's seeing even more of y' cherie." Remy said to her looking her up and down making her feel awkward and nervous at the same time.

"Bite me Cajun, now leave everything you've took and I wont call the cops." she told him, taking charge of this mess that she had stepped in.

"Ohhh chere straight t' the point, and Remy's liking the kinky part, but just tell Remy when and where y' want him t' bite y'. Your desire is his command Chere." he said stepping forward and bring her close.

Rogue shoved him away roughly straightening out her shirt before showing her anger.

"I warned you Cajun, now get out or I swear to god I will scream this house down kick your ass, and help the judge throw the book at you." she said, bring up all this bottled up anger she had towards him.

"No y' wont." he said calmly acting as though none of this phased him.

"Like hell I will." she replied, her cheeks were flashing red.

"Chere Remy knows y', Y' wont do anything of the sort." he said stepping forward.

"And what makes you think that." she asked placing a hand on her hip and adding a stronger scowl too her face, just like all thoughs years ago when two bullies were picking on her and Evan and he got involved.

"Because, y' still in love with moi."

* * *

Author's Notes;

_Ohhhhh The past is creeping up on the lovely Southerner's, But what is going on here, Why is Rogue with Angel? Hmmmm.... Find out in later Chapters._

Thanks too my Secondary reader Char.

_Till next chapter,_

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.  



	2. Chapter 2

Update; Oh my god how long has it been... I don't even remember but I am back and up to my old ways of finishing off my work realising I have 28 unfinished stories...

Chapter Two.

"I'm sorry what did you just say..." Rogue said with pure shock shown on her face and within her words.

"Y'r still in love with me chere, so y' won't be doing anything t' get Remy into trouble." Remy replied, a smug look spread across his face.

"Are you serious, no really, I'm not still in love with y'." she replied, she was standing strong.

"Oui, y' are chere and y' know it." He replied and then leaned up against the wall smiling at her, a smile that use to melt her heart and bring her to her knees.

" Y'r so deluded, if you cant tell I have moved on, I'm passed what we use to have." she said, squaring her shoulders, head raised high and eyes looking straight into his without breaking contact once and covering the feeling she use to feel whenever she use to look into thoughs pools of red and black, all you could see id pure hatred.

" Yeh, 'moved on' please y' can't really be serious about this guy, I mean when I heard..."

"Wait you knew, which means you knew I would be here. Oh my god, your spying on me again cajun." Rogue replied her voice was higher with pure venom.

"I had to see this for myself, and still not buying it, can't believer y' can share a bed with him, sleeping next to a guy with thos wings must really cramped but guess it means you can be in the same bed." he said cooly

"Oh its never cramped even when it's more then sleeping... " she said calmly and watched his expression change, she got him.

" What, not what you wanted to know, I Thought you knew, that when I get control over my powers I would at one point or another do more then just sleep in the same bed as someone else." She could almost hear his teeth grinding when she told him she has been having sex, even though it was just tonight, but he didnt need to know that.

"So control, congradulations..." he said, their was no emotion in his words, he was taken back by the thought of someone touching her, kissing her, making love to her, doing everything he never got to experience when they were together.

"Thanks, but not needed, words aren't how I celebrated." she said, she wanted to hurt him the same way he had hurt her.

"Stop it."He said, removing himself from the wall.

"Stop what, letting you know someone else has had me, taken something that can never be given back... what is that it or are you still in need of me to explain it in more detail." She replied moving closer

"Anna..."

"Don't call me that, don't you ever call me that again." she replied, " You no longer have the right to call me by my name."

"Why..." he asked

"You know why... Don't you dare think that I should have been pining over you, after you left, by your choice, because you couldn't be with me any more who couldn't give you what you need, who couldn't kiss you, who couldn't do anything that included skin on skin contact." She said, she was now up close and personal making sure her words got threw to him.

"I tried Rogue, I tried, it was so hard when I tried and y' pushed me away... I tried to be someone I wasn't I joined the x-men, I proved that I could be trusted, I never once pressured y'. But I couldn't be someone who I wasn't." he replied

"You couldn't just be with me, well I'm sorry I was cursed I'm sorry I made everything so much harder. I'm sorry I made you be so god damn unhappy, is that what you want to hear." she said.

"Y' never made me unhappy." he said

"Really because your making it seem like I forced you to do any of that, but wait I didn't, face it, you were unhappy, you hated that you had to change, you hated being with me. That's why your here you, because I had moved on, because I wasn't devastated about you still. You hate knowing someone else could be the man you couldn't and trust me Warren is all man."she replied.

" I came because I realised what a mistake I made, I came t' win y' back t' prove I could be who y' needed, who I could be. When I heard that y' were with someone else, It killed me, but now knowing...this... I hate myself and i'm trying not to go in and strangle him for touching y' because it was suppose t' be me." he said grabbing hold of her arms and looking deep in her eyes, " I was suppose to be the one who gets t' kiss you, hug y', make love t' y' and I may have been t' late for thoughs but i'm not going t' let someone take my place."

"I'm sorry have you lost your mind, your suppose to be the one, take your place, right let me get this threw to you, I'm not yours, not any more, I'm not going to let you touch me in anyway... What I want is for you to leave and never come back." she said escaping from his clutches.

"Anna..."

"I said don't call me that... Now go before I do call the cops." she said, at first he just stood there, " I said go" and pushed him, not to knock him down but with enough strength to give her space from him, to stop smelling the spicy herbs, bourbon and tobacco scent mix that she grew to love.

She bowed her head and exhaled before raising her head and noticing she was left all alone...

Author's notes

Well what do you think, be honest :) I haven't wrote anything in awhile so would be nice to know if the time spent away was good for inspiration to the next chapter :)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers and writers of fanfiction hope you are all well. :)

Thought I would update my story been in such a creative mood lately, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter hope to not take so long to write the rest of them..

Chapter 3

Rogue left the room she had been standing in, she could still smell the scent of spices and whisky, she placed all the items Gambit had tried to steal and crawled back into bed with Warren, she watched him sleep for awhile, and saw how peaceful and glorious he looked.

She felt so lucky to have someone in her life who cared for her and made her happy, he had been so patient he had been with her, she didn't know what she could have done to deserve someone like him.

A smile spread across her face when she thought about their time together, curling up to him she reached out and touched his wings, it jerked slightly at her touch but did not stir the sleeping angle next to her. How amazed she was by them, she didn't see what others saw, some disfigurement like when people would look at her hair, or beast or kurt, she saw the beauty and the uniqueness that came with it...

I memory flashed in her mine...

- Years before -

'I'm thinking about dying my white, I know it wont stay in, but just to stop someone looking at me like... why would you do that to your hair.' Rogue said

'Chere you shouldn't cover up what makes you, you, never be afraid to show your difference to other people, your unique in more ways then one, and showing the world you don't care will make them never question you again.'

' You should do the same... Hypocrite.' she replied

'I know it sounds like i'm being a hypocrite but you don't scare people with you hair Chere, no one thinks your a demon.' He replied bowing his head

' Your not a demon Remy, you need to realise your eyes make you, you, I love your eyes, I think you need to realise that if I think that, then that means there are more people who are out there who will think the same, and the word demon wouldn't cross their minds.'

'Your one of a kind chere.'  
- End Flashback -

She shook her head of that memory because it wasn't long afterwards that he left her broken hearted and alone... But wasn't long until Warren came along and caught her before she fell into more darkness.

Closing her eyes, Rogue soaked in the warmth of the sheets and warrens body heat and fell into slumber, but sadly someone was watching from a window eye burning into the pale back of Rogue, hands turned into fists and jaw clenched. He couldn't stand to look at this for much long he could feel his finger nails digging into his skin and drawing blood.

Dropping down from the tree outside and leaping over the wall Gambit walked away from the home of Warren Worthington III. Heart breaking and tears falling down his face.

'It should have been me...' was his last thought.

Well what did you think everyone?

Review and let me know and any idea i'm a little stuck on what should happen next in this story line

xoxo

egolust92.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey everyone thank you for the reviews means a lot that you like this fanfiction, anywho thought i would for this chapter, show you the scene of Remy and Rogue and how they came to a dramatic end before I continue and don't want to leave you in suspense. So here we go sexy's_

Read, Review and of course enjoy =] 

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Rogue was sitting on Remy's bed he hadn't come back from where ever he went, he just up and left, she figured he went out for a ride he does it on occasion just to clear his head, usually it comes down to danger room sessions, and could hardly blame him, seeing as Logan has been running everyone into the ground lately. But today was strange Remy didn't come down to breakfast, he arrived late to Danger room session so Logan was hard on his ass, More then usual which was slightly strange.

Hearing the rumble of an engine Rogue was pulled from her train of thought, she knew he was home, spending enough time with every type of car or bike around the mansion you can tell who is driving, so knowing who to expect to come through the door and who is off for a day or night out, Knowing it was Remy, Rogue relaxed knowing she could stop worrying about him now that he was home.

Making herself more comfortable for her boyfriends arrival, Rogue wanted to tell him some good news she had been told by the professor early in the day, hearing foot steps getting closer Rogue waited with anticipation it was killing her that he was taking so long even though he was only a few feet away, as the door opened, Rogues smile fell from her face as she saw the state her boyfriend was in, she could smell smoke, He had obviously been smoking even though he said he had quit, she saw the bottle of beer in his hand so drinking had been going down, and she could see the outline of someones lipstick on his neck, that one made her blow a fuse.

'What the fuck Remy.' She said standing up to him and pulling down his shirt from the neck and seeing a trail of lipstick kisses. Tears pricked her eyes.

'Hey, hey, what the hell Chere.' he said, and that was all he pushed past her and sat on his bed placing the beer bottle on the side table.

'What do you mean what the hell, i'm not the one with lipstick on my neck, drinking and smoking again. Im the one who should be asking the questions, first who the fuck have you been with.' She asked her face red with anger.

'A friend.' he replied looking her straight in the eyes, no guilt, no shame, no nothing on his face except boredom.

'A friend, do all your friends kiss your neck.' she asked.

'I don't know.' he said blute-ly obviously wanting this conversation to be finished with.

'You don't know, what the fuck did you forget that you have a girlfriend. You know me.' she shouted at him hoping her anger and loud tone with get through to him.

'No, I didn't forget, I just wanted to have some fun, met this girl started kissing on me and then I came home.' he said, tears were rolling Rogues face she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him.

'How can you be so calm about this. You just cheated on me.' she said crying her heart out, she didn't know why he was doing this.

'Not cheating when your with someone you can't even touch let alone someone who won't let you near them.' That was the last straw she slapped him.

'Why are you doing this.' she said

'Because I can, lets face it Rogue this is who I am, Who I have always been.' He replied not caring that he was breaking her heart right in front of him.

Rogue just stood there taking in everything, she thought he loved her, why was he doing this, they were happy weren't they, everything right now did not make sense she was trying to understand what all of this meant.

'So what you just think it's okay to go find someone else whilst we're still together.' she said.

'Are we together, I mean you wont even let me hold your hand, or let me in, I can't take it anymore Rogue, I thought I could, but you won't let me in, you won't let me near you.' he replied taking a stand, literally.

'What, I don't want to hurt you.' She replied.

'And I've told you I can handle it, I don't care, but obviously you don't want me to get close, And you know what Im tired, tired of being with someone who obviously doesn't want to be with me, who makes me quit smoking, who wants be to open up but she can't I've had it.'

'Remy, don't I am trying so hard here, okay Im scared.' she said.

'Scared of what, Im here, giving you everything, being everything but its not good enough, I can't do it I thought I could, but I can't this non-touching thing, all of this, me and you it won't work.'

'It can, I can change, don't do this, I love you, don't do this.' she cried burying herself into his chest hoping he will wrap his arms around her, But he didn't he moved away.

'I'm sorry Rogue, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving tonight, going back home. I can't be who you want me to be.' he said turning to his closet and grabbing out a duffle bag, he had been thinking about this for awhile by the looks of things.

'Remy...'

'Anna don't, I can't, I just can't.'

And he walked away... He walked away from Rogue, their relationship, the x-men.

The only thing Rogue could say was.

'Professor said he has a way for me to get control...' but it was to late.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Read, Review and let me know what you think._

So there you go that is why they broke up, Think Remy made a mistake?, let me know hope you all enjoyed let me know what you think I should do next or what you think might happen.

Until next time my sexy readers.

**egolust92. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes.**

_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait had busy couple of weeks, it is now 3 am here and I am wide awake and in the mood for some writing, thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing means a lot. Hope I am not disappointing my fellow readers. I know I made Remy kinda a well... massive douche. But had to be done, needed you to know why they ended when they did, will do some more reflections from the past but onwards to Warren and Rogue now, The mourning after._

Hope you enjoy.

Read, review, lets me know what you all think.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE!

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee, Rogue stretch her muscles, and crawled out of the king sized bed, Warren was up early judging from the seven o'clock blinking red at her. It was unusual for him to be up this early, shrugging it off as one of thoughs rare days, Rogue followed the sweet smell of coffee, filled her lungs with warmth, the events of last night had been pushed far back, Rogue refused to acknowledge them because it would so no good remember what once had passed. Dragging her feet Rogue thought of last night with Warren, how sweet and kind he was. A real gentlemen. He would pull out her chair for her, open every door for her, and give her his award winning smile each time she caught him looking at her.

Rogue knew she was very lucky, most women would kill to be with Warren, she wondered how she got so lucky. A small smile crept onto her face, as she remembered the first time Warren asked her out, he was so sweet and attentive and shy, Rogue couldn't resist.

**Flashback.**

It had been over a year since Remy left and Rogue had gotten back to being herself and more, since she was able to control her powers for a good two hours, She was a lot happier, and more comfortable around everyone, she even allowed Kitty and Jean to take her shopping and show her the clothes she could now wear, even if for a little while, she was happy she could at least get a tan without worrying about accidentally touching someone, whilst wearing a bikini.

Speaking of bikini, she was wearing a dark green stringy bikini that made her eyes pop, and her skin glow with the added colour she was getting, whilst enjoying the few hours of blissful peace she could get before everyone would return home and start yelling and splashing by the pool, a dark shadow covered Rogue.

'Hello Rogue.' Said a very sweet angelic voice, and boy did it describe this person well. Peeking passed her sunglasses so she could get a better look at the person blocking her rays.

'Oh my God, Warren, when did you get back into town.' She asked, she hadn't seen him since the Apocalypse fiasco, she was so excited she jumped up, noticing him catching her breasts and they bounced and hugged him tightly.

'Just today, finally closed all the deals with my dad in France and the other companies in Europe, found I now have time for a vacation.' he said, Rogue noticed he couldn't look her in the eye which was weird, but not unlike him.

'You have vacation time and you decided to come to Bayville, of all the places you can choose from, you chose here.' Rogue said laughing slightly knowing with Warren he had the money, plane and time to go to places like Rome, China, Sweden, Russia. He could go anywhere and he chose Bayville.

'Actually I'm just here on a visit, there was one last thing I had to do before I went on my vacation.' he said, this time he was making eye contact, there was a big smile splashed on her face, like he was a little kid getting his first birthday present and wanted to rip into straight away.

'Oh yeah, you need to see the professor for something I take it.' Rogue asked.

'I was going to drop by and say hello but no I'm not here to see the professor.' he told her, he had a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.

'Then who are you here to see.' Rogue asked, she was very curious as to what had Warren so on edge that he needed to finish some business.

'I actually came to see you.' he said, this shocked Rogue.

'Me, you came to see me, why?, don't take that the wrong way, but Im curious why take time out of your vacation to see me.' she asked him, stepping closer, which only caused his blush to become a darker shade of pink.

'I wanted to ask you out for dinner.' he said, Rogue was stunned she didn't know what to say, was this a date or just a catch up, had to be catch up, she kept thinking, it can't be a date, why would he ask me for a date, he can have any women he wants, I'm right it's a catch up.

'Really, so you wanted to catch up. Why didn't you just say so.' she replied politely, but was still curious about his answer to her statement.

'Yeah a catch up, but I would want to call it more of a date.' he said, Rogue felt her mouth drop, she knew she was catching flies right about now but she was shocked, she just got asked out by the Warren Worthington the third, this was something you only ever saw in movies, a guy like warren asking a girl like her out. She didn't know what to think.

'Rogue are you okay?' he asked, he had a very puzzled look on his face, and I realised I hadn't really given him an answer.

'Im sorry, a date, your asking me out on a date...' she asked him, it was unbelievable to her.

'Your right, I shouldn't have, your most likely seeing someone, I should have asked earlier but with everything going on, and never having the courage, I'm sorry forget I asked.' he said, you could read the hurt on his face, it was like she had stood on a baby puppy in front of him and laughed. He turned to leave but Rogue grabbed him.

'What, wait?, Im not seeing anyone, I'm just shocked is all, I mean, your really asking me out, me.' she asked.

'Your not, good, I mean, yeah I'm asking you out is there a problem...?'

'No, no, no... well yes, I just... why would you ask you know me out, of all people.' Rogue replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

'What do you mean you of all people?' he seemed confused by her statement.

'I mean, I'm nothing special you could have any, super model, actress, singer, gorgeous women you want.' she replied, she was now looking down at her feet.

'You don't consider yourself gorgeous?, Rogue, I'm asking you out because I really like you, I have for awhile I just have been so busy flying all around the world I never got the chance to ask you out, I know you have this thing with keeping people away because of your mutation I mean I know, I have, but that doesn't matter, I just want to get to know you better, take you out see if maybe, you like me too..' he was closer then ever. He was so nervous right now, he felt like all his bones had just dissolved from his body.

'You think Im gorgeous.' she asked, looking up at him, smiling happily, she bit her lip, she didn't know what else to say to him, he had basically confessed his feelings for her, and said he had been wanting to ask her out for a long time, she couldn't believe it.

'More then gorgeous, beautiful, spectacular. Amazing, kind, friendly... So are you going to keep me waiting forever or are you going to accept my request?' he asked, getting a little more confident with himself around her.

'Okay, yeah I would love to go out with you...' she said, smiling up at him.

'Great, I will pick you up tonight if your free.' he said.

'Yeah, Im free.'

' Pick you up at seven then.'

'Can't wait.'

'Me neither.' he said smiling down at her.

' I should go now, get ready, you know got seven and a half hours.' she said smiling at him, both were very nervous around one another.

'Yeah, see you tonight Rogue.' he said bowing his head slightly and stepping away. He got about five feet when Rogue shouted back.

'Oh Warren, you can call me Anna.' she said and walked off leaving a very stunned Angel with nothing but a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

**End Flashback.**

Entering the kitchen Rogue was welcomed with a wonderful site, warren, walking around his kitchen in nothing but a pair of joggers and a coffee cup in hand.

'Mourning.' Rogue said, waking him from his trance.

'Hey, mourning you.' he said walking over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. 'Sleep well?' he asked her.

'Very well.' she smiled.

'I'm glad, coffee?' he asked her.

'Please.'

'So...'

'So...' Neither knew how to act right now, what do you say after sleeping with someone for the first time, knowing one of them was a virgin. '_Hey great sex last night, thank you.' _they doubted it.

Rogue didn't know what to say and really wanted to break the silence, so she walked up to him and placed a passionate kiss on him, which he returned, putting down the coffee mugs, and pulling her closer to him. It took them a few minutes before realising they would both need to come up for air.

'I could get use to this every mourning.' he told her, and he meant it.

'Mmmmm me to.' placing one small peck on his lips before grabbing her coffee mug and sipping ever so slightly.

'Hey did you get up at all during the night.' he asked her, Rogue almost chocked on her coffee.

'Ugh yeah, I went to get a glass of water, why?' she asked, praying he didn't know what had happened.

'Oh, just when I woke up, the back door was open, you didn't open it did you.' he asked

'No, why?' she asked him, she hoped he couldn't read the, ' _nope I didn't but my ex did._' tattoo that was spread across her face.

'Dammit, someone must have broke in last night, I thought one of us had left it open, or unlocked, but woke up and noticed some things were missing, I have to call the police. Im sorry if it came off as me accusing you, just wanted to know if you had opened the door and maybe left it unlocked.' he said.

'No thats okay, was anything of value taken?' she asked him.

'Just a few silver objects, the weird thing is, the picture I had of you taken during the summer was taken, I can understand the frame being taken being made of silver, but taking the picture little bizzare, hmmmm, I'm gunna make a phone call now, you sit down I made you breakfast before you came down its in the oven keeping warm. Be right back.' he kissed her on the forehead and left the kitchen.

Rogue knew, her and Remy meeting again wasn't the last. She just hoped it didn't cause problems between her and warren.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

_SO what do you guys think?  
_Let me know, won't keep you waiting to long on the next chapter, till next time my sexy readers.

**egolust92.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes**

Well I say it has been long overdue since I updated this story would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this much needed update. I shall not leave you in more suspense here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

It had been a week since the incident at Warren's, she still had not told him about seeing Remy again and she was questioning why, she didn't want to hide things from him, but at the same time she did not want her past relationship to be brought up, when they started dating Warren had asked about him, about them, and Rogue clammed up saying she did not want to go down there just said that it ended badly and he left. Warren never asked about it again but she got the feeling he wanted to know more she was grateful he didn't pressure her because she couldn't go there again it hurt enough the year after. But thanks to Warren she had moved on she was happy, had this amazing guy.

But why could she not get the damn cajun out of her mind, he was back in her life for five seconds and he's already made her crazy, he hadn't left her thoughts, and every time she walked past the room they had their conversation in his words kept ringing through her head.

'Y' still love moi'

She didn't love him, she hated him, then why did her stomach do somersaults when he got really close. Rogue was sat in a coffee shop enjoying her morning latte, hoping to get some time to herself whilst Warren was in a business meeting. Looking back at her relationship with Warren, she smiled, he has been amazing, sweet, attentive, the proper gentlemen, Heck even Logan was in agreement that he was perfect for me. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I loved Warren, not Remy.

Hearing the bell to the small cafe chime she usually didn't take much notice but something inside of Rogue to look up to the new customer, something she regretted instantly. He noticed her and smile, she rolled her eyes and glared at him but this did not stop him from walking over to her and making himself at home by taking the seat in front of her.

'What are you doing here?' Straight to the point.

'Thought I would stop in for a morning coffee, saw y', thought y' looked lonely chere, thought y' might appreciate the company.' he replied smiling, before calling over the waitress and ordering a plain coffee black.

'You could of gone to any of the twenty dozen coffee places in town, but you coincidently pick the one you know for a fact I always go to, and please if I wanted anyones company I would prefer a rabid dog then you.' The waitress had returned with his coffee and place it down in front of him before leaving her number with him and walking away. Remy took the small napkin and charged it slightly so it would burn but not explode.

'That's new' Rogue stated

'Whats new chere?'

'Turning away free sex, what not your type cajun, thought you liked them to easily come to you.' she replied, hate running through each word, and deep down Remy knew he deserved that.

' Y' know Remy loves a challenge chere. Just t' easy.' he said eyeing her up and down, red irises glowing bright

'So thats what I was a challenge, thats nice to know.' she said glaring at him.

'Y' know thats not true, y' know y' were everything t' moi.' he replied bitterly.

'Funny I don't remember that, we must have different versions of how things turn out.' he said gulping back the last bit of her coffee before standing up and leaving.

She reached the end of the street before she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back into an alleyway.

'Not so fast chere.'

'What the hell do you think you are doing.'

'Trying t' get y' t' listen t' moi, I'm sorry Rogue, I'm sorry for everything, the way I treated y', the things I said, Y' did not deserve any of that, I'm just asking for a second chance, I miss y' chere, I have made many mistakes in my life but the worst was leaving y', walking away from the best thing that ever happened to me. Please Anna, give me another shot, I can be that guy, the guy that deserves y' I can prove that, I will show y' every day how much y' mean to me, how much I love y' and I will never leave y' again.' he was always staring into her eyes making sure she could see him, see he meant it, and he did, she believed him but she didn't trust him.

'No, you walked out on me, you left me alone, heartbroken, I had just found out I could get control over my powers not just for myself but for you, I am so glad that I didn't get the chance then to make the biggest mistake of my life and let you touch me. I was a mess when you left, but you didn't care, hell I bet you were just screwing any girl that gave you a look when you left, wouldn't surprise me. You need to leave me alone. What we had is in the past where it needs to stay, you need to realise you fucked up and there is no fixing anything. You broke me, Warren was there, he has been there ever since, I am not ruining what I have with him for a no good swamp rat who would leave at the first sign of trouble, your a coward Remy so do what your good out and walk away.' She wretched her hand away from him, and walked away not turning back.

Remy felt his heart break, he thought deep down she would turn around, run into his arms, kiss him, and tell him she loves him that she never stopped, but she doesnt, he watches her until she turned a corner and was no longer in his sight.

He spent years hating himself for what he did, he told himself it was better this way, she would move on, but everytime he thought about her being with someone else it killed him, but he made his choice, there was too much drama, she wouldn't come close to him, he told her he didn't care if they couldn't touch he would always be there, he should have swallowed his words, he didn't stay he ran away when things got messy didn't bother to talk to her, try and fix things instead he found himself in a dirty bar, getting hit on by some local skank and making out with her outside. He regretted that day so much. He was going to stay away because of what he done but when he called Pete to see how he was, he mentioned joining the x-men and talking about everyone and out of curiousity he asked about Rogue, he first said she's doing good, finished college, got a job,moved out of the mansion, that she started seeing someone. Something in Remy Broke.

She was seeing someone

She'd moved on, after that he told Pete he would be in contact soon, and five minutes later he booked a train ticket to new york, he had to see her, see for himself if she was happy. He tracked her down to her apartment and the moment he saw her he was starstruck she looked amazing, she always did, but she had grown was a women now, he followed in the shadows about her day was waiting to see who she was now seeing, and it hit him hard when he saw her get picked up with none other then Warren Worthington, He couldn't believe it. He only came her to see her happy and she looked happy, but he hated it, he hated that she was happy and he wasn't that she was happy and it had nothing to do with him.

For the next few days he followed her, he wanted to see if anything had changed beside the obvious and she was always with the 'boyfriend' when he saw them kiss for the first time and nothing happen, he couldn't believe it, she can touch, he felt pure rage shoot through him that he had to let off some steam so he went to an abandoned warehouse and blew everything from the inside up. He hated the angel, so he decided to do what he did last time and steal from him just like he had stolen Rogue. He was in the house when it happened, when he heard them together, and it stung, he felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest, he was almost home free when Rogue caught him.

And thats when the shit hit the fan. He realised he didn't want her to be with anyone but him, that Warren didn't deserve her, that he wanted her back, he wanted to be the one to kiss her, touch her, make love to her, like it should have been. He just needed to prove it, and too know she felt the same, and her fire that night and today proved it she still cares, her words they felt empty, he knew it deep down in his core.

Plan of attack to get Rogue back was in full effect.

* * *

What did everyone think of this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and I shall try to update as soon as I can, try not to leave it another year this time haha :P

Till next time

egolust92

xoxo


End file.
